Picador
The Picador is a coupé utility featured in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'', ''Grand Theft Auto V'''' and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Cheval in GTA V. Design 3D Universe The Picador is implied to be a pickup variant of the Buccaneer, which shares a similar frontal design, with the exception of a different taillight design, a thinner front bumper, and an additional emblem on the hood. The Picador is based on the 1972 Chevrolet El Camino, which happens to share similar design cues with the 1970-1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, a car which the Buccaneer shares a likeness to. Picadors may occasionally been depicted with different items on its bed, such as planks or Sprunk cans. Picador-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA SA (Rear quarter view). Picador-GTASA-Sideview.jpg|Side view. Picador-GTASA-Front&Side.jpg|A Picador variant. HD Universe In GTA V, the Picador is manufactured by Cheval, a parody of Australian automaker Holden, a sister company of General Motors. In the game, the Picador now resembles a Holden HJ Kingswood Utility but with a grille from a second generation El Camino. Holden never officially sold vehicles in the United States, however Holden, like Chevrolet, is owned by General Motors. The grille and headlight area seems to resemble the same area on the Vigero, but with a mid-60s design. In the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions of the game, there is a monster truck variant of the Picador named the Marshall. ChevalPicador-Front-GTAV.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Picador-GTAV-Frontview.jpg|A blue Picador on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Picador-GTAV.png|The Picador as seen in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". GTA_V_Picador_Rear_Right.png|Rear view of the Picador as seen in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". Car-interior-Picador-gtav.png|Interior. Picador_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Performance GTA San Andreas The Picador has the highest top speed and acceleration for any pickup in the game, possibly due to the large V8 engine. However, it is also the lightest and lacks the torque of the stronger trucks; its cornering is also a little unstable, owing to its rear wheel drive. As it is a pickup, the Picador can only carry two in the truck cab. GTA V The Picador accelerates reasonably quickly and has a good top speed. However, being a muscle car, the Picador doesn't have great handling and tends to break loose. Interestingly, it features four wheel drive, and is the only muscle car to possess it. The Picador is powered by a large displacement V8 and it shares its engine sound with the Sabre Turbo, Fugitive and Gauntlet. GTA V Overview Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Picador can be modified at TransFender: *The Transfender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colours. Notable Owners *Ryder Locations GTA San Andreas *Can be found almost everywhere in Los Santos. *Parked at Ryder's house in Ganton, Los Santos. *Rarely found in San Fierro. * Commonly found in Red County, Flint County and Whetstone. GTA V *Can be seen driven around Strawberry. *Very common around Sandy Shores and occasionally Harmony. *Can be bought online from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $9,000. Trivia *Ryder's car is a brown Picador with a license plate reading "SHERM", a slang term for a PCP-immersed Marijuana and Tobacco mixture (CJ calls Ryder "sherm-head" throughout the game). Even after the mission Pier 69 his car still spawns regularly. The car took the place of a Sadler as Ryder's car of choice during development of the game.Ryder's Sadler *The Spanish name Picador is a horse-mounted member of a bullfighting crew, which confronts the bull with his pike ("pica", hence the name) during the first third of each bull. *The Spanish word Picado, ''without the "R," means "Chopped," or "Minced" in Portuguese. * Additionally, "Picador" in spanish may also refer to a vehicle or a person that takes part on "picadas" (slang for drag racing commonly used on Latin America). This makes sense, as the Picador is a muscle car. *The default radio stations for the Picador are: **GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA V'': Rebel Radio (or East Los FM 106.2 in the Aztecas' variant). *In GTA V, the Picador's brake lights are located separately from its taillights, found on the rear bumper. Additionally, it does not feature reverse lights. *Oddly, when the headlights are turned on, bright light only comes from two of the four headlights. *It is one of few cars to have the protagonist driving it during missions while the owner is in the passenger seat. Others include Sweet Johnson's Greenwood, Big Smoke's black Perennial (though CJ and Smoke are not seen riding it with CJ in the driver's seat near the ending cutscene of Big Smoke's introduction mission) and Glendale, Cesar Vialpando's red Savanna (only during the mission Photo Opportunity), Phil Cassidy's Walton and Lance Vance's Infernus. *Strangely, the interior has a Vapid logo on the floor of the Picador. This is most likely due to Rockstar's tendency to re-use vehicle interiors. *There is a glitch with Ryder's Picador on the mobile version of GTA: San Andreas. After completion of the mission Robbing Uncle Sam, Ryder's Picador will no longer spawn. References Navigation }} de:Picador (SA) es:Picador fi:Picador pl:Picador Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Pickup Trucks Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles